xariafandomcom-20200214-history
Rynith
= Location = The country of Rynith is landlocked on the eastern half of the continent of Xaria. The surrounding countries are Akkoria to the north and east, Myere, Nost’Karé, and Fer Garruth to the south, Kyratthis (Formerly Halgudar) to the west, and the Badlands to the northwest. = Land = The mountain range that begins on the northern most part of Akkoria and runs down to the Veldren Ocean, makes up Rynith's eastern border. Moving west and south the countryside is densely populated with tall pines. Towards the northern border are rolling hills that make way for the flat desert plains on the Badlands. To the west lies the dense forest of “Bonewood.” a wood that is known to be haunted. These trees guard the border against Fer Garruth and Halgudar. Xain, the capital, lies in the northeast at the base of mountains. A two to three day ride east yields Mt. Piños, which overlooks the small town of Daggersford. To the southeast corner of Rynith is the Hollow Woods, within which lies the town of Grinara. = Common Races = Humans, Beastmen, Monsters = Resources = Rynith's resources are limited (if you don't consider thieves and brigands a resource). The one thing that they have an abundance of is wood for lumbering. A great deal of wood in Xaria comes from Rynith. Being so, they charge an exorbitant price. Within the borders of Rynith is the largest Black Market on the continent. Anything is available for a price. The government fills their coffers by taking a large percentage off the top. = Past = A large group of 21 land barons, who owned a great deal of land just west of the newly formed country of Akkoria, held a summit in the year 07. These powerful barons were unaware of Akkoria’s true nature. Fearing for their territories, it was agreed that they would unite their land holdings. One year later, they officially declared their united land Rynith. These 21 barons were ruled by greed. Right after the country was formed, it became obvious that Akkoria held no desire to take the land from the barons. The barons believed this to be a good sign. They united their forces, believing that Akkoria was oblivious to a foreign attack. They declared war and moved their troops in. Rynith was dealt a harsh blow. Rynith was outmatched by superior forces that had better supplies and more experienced strategists. The war did not even last a full year. Rynith conceded defeat and returned to their lands beaten. The barons did not take this loss in stride, nor were they were not to learn from their mistakes. Rynith became obsessed with revenge. The barons ordered numerous raids on surrounding lands to stockpile supplies for a future offensive. Rynith’s movements were not lost on the watching eyes of Akkoria. After years of tyranny from the Rynith barons, General Cymfal led a group of victorious warlords to revolt. This group was able to slip from the Barons’ grasp. In the year 72, they seceded from Rynith to form Halgudar. The barons, seeing that their army was strong and their supplies vast, declared war again on Akkoria in the year 93. Akkoria was expecting that Rynith would wage war again, and they were prepared. The first few months of battle went badly for Rynith, but the Barons were determined not to be struck down so easily this time. The men fought long and hard. Akkoria was unable to quickly vanquish the advancing armies. They had underestimated the preparation that the Barons had put into their effort. Akkoria was forced to mass its resources quickly. They knew that a show of force was necessary. The war was fought for three years. The majority of the Akkorian Army relocated to the Rynith border. Once united, they moved in unison, breaking down the Rynith lines. Feeling the need to show their superiority, they continued on into Rynith bringing the war onto their lands. A good portion of eastern Rynith was laid to waste. Rynith was defeated once again and the war cost them dearly. The barons were forced to swallow their pride and try to rebuild their losses. Skirmishes between Rynith and Akkoria would continue for hundreds of years (with Akkoria having the better hand), but Rynith knew that another full-scale war against Akkoria would break the country. As time passed, the older Barons passed away willing their land to their heirs and forming new generations of Barons. The land continued to pass from generation to generation, but the ideals of the Barons never changed. They ruled with a cruel streak, taking what was needed from the weak. It was this demeanor that led to the Barons’ downfall. Over time, their rule over their subjects grew weak, as did the resources for sustaining the country. Trade was at an all time low. The Barons had insulted or alienated every single one of the neighboring countries. An unofficial trade embargo was choking the country. An outside movement began to incite the people to revolt against the Barons. The Barons attempted to squash the uprising, but their warrior’s loyalty had wavered. The revolutionaries promised a more fruitful life for Rynith, and the citizens had nothing to lose. Rynith erupted in revolt and the Barons quickly fell. In 469, the revolt leader, a man named Kyrrath, proclaimed himself Lord and Prime Minister of the new Rynith government. Within weeks, Kyrrath had a new governmental structure in place. Little was known of Kyrrath’s origins, but his promises of countrywide prosperity dashed any questions. Twenty of the twenty-one barons were rounded up. They were tried and punished for their tyranny. A majority of the Barons were put to death. Three were banished into the Badlands. It became obvious to the Rynith people that Kyrrath meant business. The new regime has brought a wide spread black market to the country. A vast amount of materials has moved through the land and business has begun to prosper once again. The shady dealings that the black market brings to Rynith have also opened a door to the seedy thieves, brigands, and lowlifes that Xaria has to offer. Rynith has created a base of operations for these characters and Lord Kyrrath does not appear bothered by this. The government has been actively enlisting the citizens into the service of the Rynith Guard. Many punishments handed down by the government force criminals into service. It is a very common practice of the government to use their complicated and easily misunderstood laws to indenture criminals into service into the Rynith Guard. Akkoria is not sure what to make of the new Rynith government. They are aware of the growing military, but there has been no direct offensive against Akkoria. This does not affect their procedures in any way and are always prepared for an attack from Rynith, especially since there have been no formal relations set up. While Rynith has taken no action positive or negative against Akkoria, in July of 481, they began countless raids upon the eastern border of Halgudar. The Halgudarian government declared a state of war, but Rynith officials, to this day, claim they are not at war with Halgudar. The capitol of Halgudar, Dobbyn, was sacked by barbarians in April of 482, and subsequently destroyed by the Rynith Army. In December of 494, rumors of Elven slaughters reach the capital of Xain. The Rynith Guard was sent to investigate. They returned in the Spring of 495 to report that entire towns had grown a strong hatred toward Elves and were seeking them out. Elves were being killed by the hundreds. They were unable to discern the cause or stop the killing. The townspeople were fanatic that the Elves would be the downfall of the human race. Rynith Wizards were sent to further investigate this deadly disturbance, but by the end of the year the killings had ceased. It had since been determined that magik was involved, but the origin still remains a mystery to Rynith officials. September of 495, an ancient magikal area was discovered in the Campo Alto region. The Rynith Guard had been alerted and massed on the area. A group of adventurers infiltrated and hampered the government’s investigation. A countrywide search for these criminals had been enacted. The Campo Alto area had been cordoned off and was under intense scrutiny. Shortly after the criminals had infiltrated the country, it was discovered that the current Commander of the Rynith Guard (Torrin Draith, also called Blackthorne) was aiding the criminals. With the help from the traitorous Commander, the criminals were able to escape the country. Shortly thereafter, the commander disappeared from the country with several of his close aides and subordinates and has been sought as one of Rynith’s most wanted criminals. In the summer of 499, Halgudar became emboldened and strengthened for reasons unknown to Rynith. Halgudar became increasingly successful in fighting back Rynith and forcing them back into their own country, reclaiming the land once taken by Rynith forces. = Present = Since 505, Rynith has been amassing strength in an effort to once again push their way into Halgudar. In late 507, rumors began circulating that a portion of Rynith land had been turned over to a group of mages in exchange for military support and aid to Rynith. In the Spring of 508, it was revealed that the land in question was on the Northeast part of Rynith bordering Akkoria. Postings in the area announced: "By the will and order of Lord Kyrrath, Prime Minister of Rynith, this area of Rynith is hearby given over to the Order of the Sequestered Ones for their use as they see fit. All inhabitants of the local area are given til Summer Equinox of 508 to either vacate the area or establish themselves as citizens under the Order of the Sequestered Ones." During the Spring of 508, many travelers entered Rynith and trekked to this new area, where constructions of different types had begun. Members of the Sequestered Ones also began appear among the higher military figures in Xain, wearing badges of allegience with Rynith. In September 509 the last people of Halgudar fled before the onslaught of Rynith undead armies. The Halgudari fled to the island of Shorn. Land formally known as Halgudar is now called Kyrrathis, or, Western Rynith. A non-aggression pack with Urth to their north, the Rynith government is now seeking to populate and secure its hold over these new territories. = Capital = Xain is a large city filled with many districts. The merchant district services many of the needed materials for the nearby lands, but is also the base for the black market and almost anything is available for a price. The tavern and inn district is a seedy and dangerous place. Gambling, drinking, prostitution and murder are its specialties. The magik district is a walled enclave. It is there that the Rynith Court Mages hold their individual courts. Each Court Mage has his or her own compound. They also individually pick their apprentices. Within the magik enclave is the library, where all acquired tomes and items, gained legally or questionably, are kept. The military district is the main base of operation for the Rynith Guard. The district contains a training area, barracks, hospital, smithy, mess hall and storage. Finally, between the magik and military districts is the Castle district. Completely walled around an ominous Castle, this district is the home of the government and Lord Kyrrath. Its inner workings are vague. Kyrrath rarely meets with outsiders and usually sends minions on his behalf to meet with foreign dignitaries. There are many other smaller districts that make up the city. = Government = Lord Kyrrath, who has dubbed himself the Prime Minister, currently rules the country. The government's structure is closed to outside eyes, so very few know the true workings. Rynith officials and compatriots are extremely loyal, even to the point of being overbearing. The lure of easy gold and the freedom to pursue whatever vices or desires they have without recrimination from the law or the entirely corrupt superstructure of the government keep the ruling lords from relinquishing any power or authority they have. Kyrrath is advised by 12 Court Mages. This is a powerful position that is only earned through hard work, greed, and the desire for power. Baron Lezalon is one of the few Barons left over from the previous regime. Lord Kyrrath has allowed him to retain his lands and his title in an effort to keep influence over the followers of the previous regime. = Military = Rynith has a formidable army called the Rynith Guard. It is made up of many different classes of men and women, all with the same ideals: to reach a better stature. Greed of wealth and power are the driving forces of the soldiers and officers. If they can step on someone to gain advancement, they will. Some are placed into service as punishment or enlisted because their service is needed. They either fight for Rynith or meet their doom on the end of a sword. The Rynith Guard is an intimidating force. They enforce the law in Rynith and have no qualms about being bullies. They follow rank and are an efficient force when greed is not a factor. Only the most loyal soldiers are able to become Rynith Elite Guards. These members of the military are usually masked and are the most ruthless, cold-blooded soldiers that one might come across. It is a rigorous process to be moved into these ranks. There is a rumor that some of the Elite ranks are not even from Rynith. Supposedly, the Rynith government has hired some of Xaria's most infamous mercenaries (the ones that are wanted or have been exiled from other lands), given them masks to hide their identities, and promised a great deal of power and wealth in the future. Working in conjunction with the military are the Wizard Corps. This organization is run by the 12 Rynith Court Mages. It teaches and houses many apprentice wizards who have aspiring dreams of power and becoming a Court Mage themselves. Many wizards are sent with contingents of the Rynith Guard to assist the military in carry out its orders. On occasion, a Court Mage has been known to go out on assignment. When this happens, there is sometimes a conflict of interest as to who is in command = Of Interest = The land along the western border with Halgudar and Fer Garruth named “Bonewood” is haunted. Around the Autumn Equinox it is believed that the “Bonewood” shifts its location. This causes all the dead to rise from their graves and follow the “Bonewood.” To this day, adventurers and Rynith Guard alike have stated that the event is unreal and the most frightening experience one can live through, if they are lucky. This rumor has kept the barbarians of Fer Garruth from raiding Rynith's land. They are a superstitious lot and fear the “Bonewood” taking their souls. While unconfirmed, it is believed that the Rynith Government is running a Thieves’ Guild through their country. This organization is not associated with the Xarian Thieves’ Guild, which is suspected to be run from the Thieves’ Isles. The Rynith Guild supposedly takes in the most unsavory, unwanted thieves and brigands, and has formed a most capable guild. Word is that Rynith is making a pretty copper. An Underground Thieves’ Resistance Guild has sprung up in Rynith. These are thieves that are not bending to Rynith’s rules and believe the new regime is not right for their country. Supposedly, they are homegrown thieves and not brought in from the outside. In 494, the Rynith Guard began a purge of the Underground Resistance, giving credit to their existence and the possible actuality that Rynith runs its own guild. Rumors have reached the rest of Xaria regarding a group of Rynith Necromancers leading a massive army of undead soldiers. = Established Orders = Rynith Guard Rynith Court Mages